No Day Like A Rainy Day
by StorytheBrave
Summary: I accidently deleted the original so Read and Review! Bella and Emmett pull pranks agianst the other Cullens, but what happens when they return.... Very Funny!
1. Boredom and Exicitement

Chapter 1: Boredom and Excitement

"More Rain!" I cried to myself as I looked out the glass wall across the large river we jumped frequently to hunt. But what do you expect living in the wettest place in the continental US. Everyone was gone, except me and Renesmee. Alice was shopping of course, dragging Jasper along as usual, she always needed a bag carrier, and I was not one to offer. Edward was off hunting with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in some mountainous area with bears and mountain lions. Although Rosalie was here, I knew she would be coming and going while testing the new things she put into her car's engine.

I just sat there looking out that window for who knows how long, before a small tug on my hair broke the trance. It was Renesmee wanting to show me something through her gift.

She showed me a damp forest, wet from a passing rain, and me carrying her on my back as we flew through the close growth of trees and underbrush. And then stopping as we saw a herd of elk grazing in a near by meadow. I remembered this, it was a couple of weeks ago a day like today when we went hunting.

"Is that what you want to do today?", "Hunt?" Although my eyes where already a deep butterscotch, I couldn't refuse her. She was bored, like me. "Alright lets go!!!!"

"Yeah!!!", she squealed

"Hey, we're going hunting alright, be back soon!" I called to no one.

We sped through the heavy rain, Renesmee laughing all the way.

Even though I saw it first, I let her have the excitement.

"Look!!!!!!" she cried as she saw the herd of twenty or thirty elk. Even though I wasn't that thirsty I could never refuse this amount of food.

Only three seconds after noticing the elk, we were racing toward our game. It was no contest, I had my first down in a matter of seconds, Renesmee of course was taking her time enjoying the moment.

As we finished, we both looked up at the small crinkle of leaves coming from a thick area of trees, like a footstep only ghostly. I backed toward Renesmee ready to protect her from the smallest of things.


	2. Interesting Matters

Chapter 2: Interesting Matters

What came through my lips as the creature appeared from the trees was one of protection and of shock.

There standing in the slightly pouring rain, was Emmett.

"Emmett!", "What the hell! Did you want me to hurt you??"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", "you don't have to get so aggressive with me Mrs. Over Protective, I wasn't going to do anything." Emmett laughed as a mocking grin turned over his teeth.

"Emmy!!!" Renesmee cried as she ran toward him, not frightened a bit. Once she was in his arms she touched his face with her small hand, showing him something.

"HAHAHA!", "I though I would need a video camera every time I scared you, but I have this!!!" Emmett said between breaths

His booming laughter was still echoing against the trees as he got off the ground and brushed himself off, just before giving a small bow to his hysterical little act.

"Ok the real reason I'm here is because I was bored with Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. So I came back to see if you guys wanted to have some fun?" He asked rubbing his hands with the thought of it.

"What, were there no bears to make fun of up in the mountains?" I asked with the anger and sarcasm bubbling out of my mouth.

"Yes, but I wasn't able to get to the punch line, if you know what I mean." Emmett said, releasing his sense of humor. "UGHHH!!! Come on Emmett!" I screamed at his joke.

"So anyways, what do you want to do?" "Practical jokes, ohhh! How about burning Alice's clothes, that's always fun." "Any Ideas…?" Emmett asked bouncing with every evil joke entering his mind.

"No. Emmett I'm always one for fun, but if we do something to Alice's clothes, it will mean ME going on a extended shopping spree with HER. Do you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah your right, well what about… no, no too risky. Ummmm…" Emmett was caught up in his own world.

"Ok Emmett how about we do ABSOLUTLEY NOTHING.", "it would be a record for sure." More sarcasm, I was getting to the point of being mean.

"Yes I've got it!!!, this we be the best.", "lets go back to the house people!" Emmett called, as I scooped Renesmee up into my arms.


	3. Practical Jokes, Vampire Style

Chapter 3: Practical Jokes, Vampire Style

I had no idea what his devious mind could of conjured, but I was ready for the impossible.

"Emmett what are you thinking of doing, tell me please!!"

"All in good time Bella, all in good time." He called from he and Rose's room upstairs. "Emmett, if this involves me doing something to Alice's clothes you will be shopping with her, okay." I called up the stairs. More silence. "Well since you're being stupid I will go and put Renesmee down for a nap." What else could I do.

We had a crib set up in Edward's old room, so I was back downstairs waiting for Emmett in a matter of seconds. Once again I was back in my trance, staring out the window, before a loud rumbling upstairs and a faint "Ahh!".

"Emmett?", "you ok?" I shouted in a worried tone. "Yeah, yeah just getting things ready for the prank, be down in a sec." "Would you tell me what your-" "No, no, no!" He cut me off. I sat back down.

"Okaaaaaaay!", "you ready for some F-U-N?", "Emmett please-" I said as I slowly turned around. There walking down the stairs was Emmett carrying some interesting items. Jasper's favorite thing from his human time, his sword from the civil war. Rosalie's hair dryer, and brush she used everyday without stopping, for an hour. Carlisle's favorite book he read almost every night. Esme's china, in their neatly stacked boxes. And Alice's favorite thing: her car keys to her Porsche, which she had not taken shopping. There was nothing for Edward, weird, Emmett favored Edward the most to pick on.

"Emmett, what in the world, what are you thinking?" I asked warily. "Ok here's the plan, you and I are going to hide these things randomly, and when they return, well lets just say there will be some excitement. He answered, not scared for any reason of what the consequences could be.

"What about Edward?", I asked, "nothing for him I suppose."

"Oh no, I saved the best for last", "you are going to have the honor or hiding his item." He said in a mysterious tone. "His Piano!!!"

"EMMETT!!!DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO ME??!" "I've never done anything so vile, so mean, but you, you act like nothing will happen!!" I screamed even though we were less than a few feet apart.

His only answer was: "It would be fun." He said quietly, he was being careful, after my outburst.

"Ok I'll do it, but you have to make me a promise, and compromise perhaps." I said, holding back my laughter. "Anything!" He cried, to much excitement for one word. "Ok you have to promise…", feeling like a child telling him a secret, "to keep your little pranks to yourself, and never come to me for help ever again. Ok?"

"What? Come on Bella this is forever your talking about, forever??" It seemed like he was begging me to have fun.

"Ok, I will only help you if it sounds safe for me and anyone involved, is that good for you?" Sighing , I thought I would stick to my first promise.

"Yes! Ok lets get started, you will take the piano and hide it as far away as you can, but before anywhere a human could find it." He said, the plans starting to unravel, "I will take the other items in the opposite direction we'll meet here afterward, I know Edward, Carlisle, and Esme will be home before 8:00 tonight.

The last word of this meeting was: "BREAK!", which Emmett called before rushing out the front door.


	4. Hiding and More Hiding

Chapter 4: Hiding and More Hiding

I was racing toward the back door woods with the Grand Piano in my hands before realizing what I had done. I had just taken the one thing my soul mate, my true love, loved third to me and Renesmee. I slowed down. It would still be pretty funny, his god-like face screaming that someone had stolen his second child. It brought a sneaky smile to my face.

I found the perfect place, an old house a little farther from our cottage, and it had a musty, old smell that could disguise the best of vampire senses. I guessed that Emmett had finished his jobs, I headed back. Good timing, I thought as a few yards from the back door I heard the recognizable cry of my daughter. I ran with my super-human speed to her, Emmett had not been back, he would have come to her first.

"I'm sorry darling, I never guessed you would wake up so early, its only been forty-five minutes." She pressed her warm little hand to my face showing me her waking up without anyone around, this made me feel worse. "I'm a bad mom I guess", shrugging my shoulders, "lets find Emmett, shall we?

Of course Emmett was there standing at the bottom of the stairs with a proud smile on, "Oh I knew you could do it you devious little mind you." He congratulated me spontaneously.

"WHEN. DID. YOU. GET. HERE?"

I spat at him pointing first at him and then to Renesmee's tear-streaked face. "Oh yeah, right", he slowly gathered his breath to tell his story, "well you see I walked in two seconds before you, and I saw you jump the river so I knew you were coming-" "What! And so your best idea was to let her cry, you have no brain in that thick skull do you, do you?" I screamed, "No, IIIIIII… guess not." He spoke quietly, "You don't guess, you know!" and then I continued screaming words at him that I had to cover Renesmee's ears for.

I never knew I could do that.

I finished up, not apologizing to Emmett. It was about 6:30p.m. and the suspense was horrible.

Emmett sat, across from me on the shorter white sofa, not making eye contact. But I still knew he was antsy, he was jumping up every time a small noise hit him. But all we had to do was wait, watch the rain spill down from the sky, making puddles on the ground. Wait, wait, wait, wait… Drip, drip, drip, drip…


	5. Freaking Out, and More Freaking Out

Chapter 5: Freaking Out, and more Freaking Out

They arrived much sooner than planned, at 7:30 the door opened without so much as a creak. First Carlisle and Esme walked in arm in arm their eyes a glowing gold,

Edward was on their heels, before the door had time to blow in the wind. Snatching Renesmee and I into a warm snug, hug. "And how were my girls today?" He asked before kissing my head, "Fine", I replied, "nothing interesting." Renesmee put her hand on his face, showing him our trip hunting I suppose. "Really? That many elk, I'm surprised!" Edward laughed his beautiful laugh, while Renesmee simply giggled.

"Well since we're all done with our hellos, I think I'll read my book. I'll be down shortly dearest" Carlisle called to Esme. And with that and a short wink goodbye he was out of sight.

"AHHHH!", Carlisle screamed, "Who in hell stole my book?"

"Darling what are you talking about?" Esme called back.

I had never heard Carlisle curse before, I was almost as shocked by that as much as by his reaction to the missing item.

"Maybe I'm just overreacting, maybe I miss placed it, don't worry I'll find it." He called in a much calmer voice.

"Well, while you do that I will set up my new china case!" She sang excitedly before she disappeared and returned with a long box in her hands in half a second.

Emmett and I quickly glanced at each other, his face a confused mask.

Who knew that Esme would decide to build a china case today.

She set up the case in a minute, a regular hour for the quickest human.

It was beautiful, a antique white but with a contemporary look, to match the rest of the house, she had the best taste. "Now to find that china", she sighed as she ran up the stairs and then up into the attic, "WHAT THE!!!WHO TOOK MY CHINA?????" She screamed as she ran back down almost crying, if a vampire could that is.

"Does anyone know, come on people help look!" She spat in an un-Esme voice.

I was still in Edwards arms, Renesmee had gotten into Emmett's arms somehow. "Emmett… Do you know anything about this?" Edward questioned as he tapped his foot impatiently. Putting on his best lying face Emmett chirped, "Edward, why do you always blame me?", Emmett was on a role, copying Edwards voice to perfection. "Yes I guess maybe I've been too hard Em, I apologize, I think I better help them." Edward said as he turned slightly up the stairs where we could hear Carlisle ransacking his office. Almost as if he had left, Edward spoke again, "But first I want to find something a left last night at my piano." "Uh Oh", I mouthed to Emmett, but he was frozen in place.

What happened next was funny and scary at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward shrieked, but before we realized it, he was in Emmett's face trying to find out the truth in Emmett's eyes. "Emmett you know something, now open that mouth and speak the truth." He pleaded

"Edward III… I know nothing and that's the truth." ,"One more chance buddy boy, one more", Edward repeated his plea and then he laughed a very scary, insane laugh.

"FOR THE FRICKEN LAST TIME I KNOW ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!" Emmett screamed back at him. Edward stomped out the back door, jumped the river, and landed before sprinting into the forest.

"He know something Emmett I swear he does", I whispered to Emmett, " if I were you I would get ready to run to hell knows where in about a minute."

"No, Edward needs a good laugh let him kill me Bella its for his own good" He replied calmly. "Well, its your pile of ashes…" I reminded him.


	6. A Yellow Porsche and a Civil War Sword

Chapter 6: A Yellow Porsche and a Civil War Sword

As I said that Renesmee yawned a tired yawn.

"I'm going to bring her back upstairs she probably didn't sleep that well before." I said before grabbing her and racing upstairs, I was too scared for Emmett to be alone if Edward came back. I played my sweet lullaby on Edward's CD player, and closing the door softly as I heard the rumble of the garage door and a small shriek.

Alice appeared at the garage door, her face a frozen picture of the pixie's beauty and shock.

"WHERE. IS. MY. PORSCHE?" Alice asked in a confused but calm voice.

"Alice, Alice , come on…", Jasper said as he tried very hard to calm her using his gift, "where is it Jazz? I left it there this morning I know I did…", Alice was just mumbling before anyone dared to ask her anything.

"I'll help you look Alice, I'd be glad to." I quietly offered

"No, no I better do it I can keep her calm, let me just put the bags away." Jasper answered for Alice. This was the first time since they had walked in did I notice how many bags they had, I was amazing what Alice could do in a matter of hours.

He disappeared to their bedroom, and as he stepped through the door, we heard it.

"What the &*!! Where's my &*ing sword!!??" As quickly as we heard it, he was at the top of the stairs, once again screaming.

At that moment Rosalie walked in, but instead of her perfect hair there was a glob of something like oil, or engine fluid in her hair.

"Damn, I thought I got all the oil out, well even more the reason to wash it again." Rose said talking to herself before realizing the scene before her.

I would have been shocked too, if I had no idea what was going on.

"Okaaaaaay? What's going on guys?" She asked warily.

"Someone stole my Porsche!-"

"Someone took my sword, my sword Rose can you believe it, I will have the head of the man that took it, I swear!", Jasper called from the stairs before starting on another round of curse words.

"My book, where the hells my book!" We heard Carlisle called from his office.

"My genuine china! I just bought a case too-" Esme said while walking down from the attic.

"Well… Where Edward? And why is there not anything wrong with Bella and Em?" Rose broke in, pointing a perfect, pale finger at us.

"Emmett, can I talk to you…?", I asked across the long room, "Alone…"

"Yeah, yeah come on lets go outside", he seemed glad to leave, before Rosalie found out about her hairdryer and brush. I guess.

Once we were far away from the house he spoke again. "What are we going to do Bella, Edwards' probably found his piano already, Jaspers' about to attack, Alice is freaking out, Esme's about to have a vampire heart attack, Carlisle's going insane up there, and Rose… How could I even explain what could happen to us, once I touched it, and to make it short… She through me out a WINDOW Bella!!!!!" He explained, he was scared, and it was his stupid prank, what could I say, except: "Its your own fault, I didn't even want to do it." I said, huffing and then turning the other way.

"But Bella- Come on, I've broken too many things, you have to help me break it to them at least?" He begged, on his knees too, nice touch.

Just before I could answer we heard an ear piercing scream, like from those horror movies when they kill the person them alive.

Rosalie. She found out.

We sprinted to the house.

OH MY GOD!!! WHO STOLE MY &*ING HAIRDRYER AND BRUSH!!!!! She was even more angry than Jasper.

The cursing continued through the next five minutes. Until…

"Emmett could I see you up here baby?", Rose called sweetly down from the stairs, "come on, walk up here please…" she winked

Emmett ran up the stairs.

But excitement lasts only so long, until a shattering crash was heard. Emmett, through a window. Again.

And that only lasted a half a second until Edward came back.


	7. Fighting and Finding Out

_**Chapter 7: Fighting and Finding Out**_

_**Edward walked in. My frozen heart would have soared, if not for the look on his face, and in his hands. His piano.**_

"_**WHO THE HELL?", He began, quietly but with as much force of any angry vampire, "HAD IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, TO STEAL**_**", he grimaced at the word, "MY PIANO? EMMETT!!!" Oh. He knew, but that's pretty easy with seeing the broken glass, and the mind reading, of course.**

"**Yeah bro, ohhh so you found it I guess. Where was it?" Emmett called while walking in from the back door. **

"**YOU SHOULD KNOW BRO", Edward replied sarcastically, "I found it, in an **_**old house**_**, MY DAMN PIANO IN A OLD HOUSE EMMETT!!!" **

"**Explain Em. it's the right thing to do" I said sheepishly.**

"**Bella?" Chorused six confused, angry vampires. **

"**Yeah-" I started before Emmett cut in, "We thought it would be fun… If we hid some of your stuff, I guess not now. We were bored for the love of Pete!" He finished.**

"**My Porsche."**

"**My sword."**

"**My hair care"**

"**My china"**

"**My book"**

"**MY PIANO!!" Edward finished.**

"**YOU!!!" They all called at once. **

**But before I knew Emmett and Edward were fighting, like an un-ruled boxing match. Punching, kicking, snarling, growling. All happened at vampire speed.**

"**Stop!!!!" I cried, "Enough! Emmett I'm glad you told the truth, but Edward. **_**I hid your piano**_**. So attack me not Emmett, please." I was practically begging**

"**Bella, I can't believe it! You hid my piano?", "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! WOW that is the most devious, cruel… funniest thing you have ever done!", "You!" He practically fell over with the power of his laughs. And before my eyes EVERYONE started to laugh.**

"**YOU!" Six, laughing vampire pointed at me.**

"**Well… Emmett came up with the idea, so don't let me take all the glory." I finally broke in.**

**Emmett was still on the floor, shocked from the way they reacted, I guess.**


	8. Back to Life, Back to Reality

**Chapter 8: Back to Life, Back to Reality**

**Finally the laugher died down, and of course they wanted their stuff back immediately, Emmett ran us all down to where he hid the Porsche, sword, china, book, and hair care. **

**They where in the middle of a meadow, which I realized to be my and Edward's meadow. **

**They were all again happy, laughing about the recent events. Carlisle disappeared to his office, to read his newly found book. Rosalie cleaned her hair, twice. Alice went on a joy ride with her baby. Jasper showed us his battle moves with his sword against Emmett, in spite maybe. Esme immediately put her china in their new case. And Edward played his piano, something new, maybe just a melody. **

**It was about 10:00p.m. when Renesmee woke, happy to see everyone again. I left her in Esme's arms, before I visited Edward who was at peace writing a new song. **

"**I knew it would happen one day…" He began**

"**What?" I questioned his remark**

"**Oh whenever Emmett would lead you into his evil doings of pranks and jokes." He laughed**

"**Oh No, I will never go through that again, I swear." I said, making the Boy Scout promise sign.**

"**Bella, I was just kidding, I know you better than that." He joked**

"**Ohhhh…" I stammered**

"**Bella!!!" Alice chirped "Come in here please"**

**When I walked in I noticed only Emmett and I were left in the large living room.**

"**Hey… Alice what do you want?" I spoke before Emmett**

"**What you did to me was not fair so, you two will have to be my personal servants tomorrow and Sunday. Ok? Good. As you where." She finished, and she sped up the stairs to her room.**

"**What-", I started, "Just-" Emmett croaked, "Happened?" We both said.**

"**I think I'm going to be a servant for Alice." Emmett sighed.**

"**Damn, and I thought she would forgive us." I said**

"**Well its much better than what she did to me last time." Emmett said**

"**What could that have been." I giggled**

"**She made me dress up as Hannah Montana and make a YOUTUBE video of me singing and doing the Hoedown Throw Down. It has 2 million hits!!!" He cried**

**And that's when I started to laugh, and then I watched the video four times for the fun of it.**

**The End**


End file.
